Power of Eternity
by Xahline
Summary: The Princess of the Eternian race goes to the future to help the scouts. She also runs into the Z gang, why is Vegeta acting so nice whenever she is around. Is it because of who she is, or is it because The Eternian race is the sister race to the Saiyans?
1. Prolouge-Eternia is forever

Prolouge- Eternia is forever...  
  
  
  
In the deep darkness of space, there lived a people who lived on a small blue planet named Eternian. They are the legendary people who guard Eterna Gate, the portal to other dimensions. During their Golden Era, the Queen Entirna ruled kindly, and her daughter Princess Kitara was destined to rule after her mother. Now I take you to the planet Eternian.....................  
  
  
  
Inside a large yet simply furnished room, sat Princess Kitara, holding an opened book. A few minutes later she marked her place, placed the book on the dresser,and walked out to the balcony. "Great Goddess Milana, what becomes of the Moon Kingdom? I haven't heard from them in days. Do you think Queen Beryl got to them? I do hope that she has'nt. May you bless them with your love. Triliana." said Kitara as she gazed at the glowing orb that is Planet Vegeta. Then it hit her, "My goddesses can the Moon Kingdom be gone! It just can't be! Serenity I do hope you are allright. Mother!!!!" cried Kitara as she sprinted towards the throne room, with her tail trailing behind her. (a.n.- Eternanians are the sister race to the Saiyans, so they are similar to the fact of fighting power and possesing a tail. Only Eternianains have the ability to use magic.)  
  
Inside the ornatly decorated throne room the Queen Entirna, was discussing a trade agrrement with the Vistarian ambassador. Bursting through the door, Princess Kitara immidiatly ran to her mothers throne and kneeled before her. "Mother I have something to ask of you . May I speak?" said Kitara respectfully.  
  
"Of course you can my daughter." replied the Queen, "I will speak with you later ambassador." The ambassador exited trought the doors Kitara had thrown open earlier, closing them behind him. "Now Kitara, what is it that you wanted to ask of me?" asked Eterina. "Mother what has become of the Moon Kingdom. Milana has told me through dreams that it has been destroyed. Is that true?" asked Kitara. "My daughter I am sorry to say that Milana is telling you the truth. Just today the ambassador from Pluto told me of the Moons fate. Do not greive my daughter, for Queen Serenity has sent young Serenity and her court to the future." explained Entirna. "What will become of us now the Beryl has gained more power? Will she come after us?" asked Kitara with a hint of fear in her voice. "I don't know Kitara, she might go to Vistar first. Though it is more likely that she would strike us first. Kitara go to the temple and talk to Mikara, I will close the Gate."said Entirna. "Do be carefull mother. Closing of the Gate is very dangerous." said Kitara as she headed for the Temple of Eternia.  
  
Once Kitara entered the temple, she went straight to Preistess Mikara's office. "Preistess Mikara, I need to speak with you immediatly!" said Kitara as she opened the office door.  
  
"Kitara it is so nice too see you. What is it that you need, your highness." replied Mikara.  
  
"My mother told me to come to youn because the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and she is going to close the Gate." explained Kitara.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom fell! Oh no this is not good at all. We must have your mother give you your birthright tonight. So I can arrange with Pluto to have you sent to the future."said Mikara. "Why would I have to go to the future, Mikara? I would think, I would do more help here then a thousand years in the future."said Kitara.  
  
"You have to go because,it is your destiny to help young Serenity fight the Dark Moon Kingdom. And because soon after you leave Queen Beryl will attack this Kingdom, and with what Milana told me, it will fall."said Mikara. "I am this Kingdoms shining star and I will never let anthing happen to it!" cried Kitara, "Mikara send for Sailor Pluto and set up the ceremony, I will be waiting in my chambers." said Kitara as she headed back to the Palace of Eterna.  
  
On Pluto----  
  
"Sailorpluto, there is someone form the Eterna system wishing to see you. She said was of the utmost importance." said Trilia(Sailorplutos aid). "Send her in please." said Sailorpluto.  
  
Once in the throne room Mikara, anounced herself and proceded to tell her what princess Kitara had ordered.  
  
"Pluto, I have come to tell you that it is time for Kitara to begin her journey in the future. Because her mother begen closing the Gate a hour ago." explained Mikara.  
  
"You are correct Mikara. Tell Entirna to prepare her daughters birthright, and I will arrive to take her into the future." said Pluto as Mikara teleported back to Eternian.  
  
Palace of Eternia---- That night  
  
The news of Kitara reciveing her birthright had rang throughout the kingdom in mere seconds. The Grand Hall was decorated lavishly for the occaion.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I have brought you together today to witness Princess Kitara reciving her birthright. I hope you will support her through this because it is not an easy thing to take in all at once." said Entirna. "Now i present my daughter Princess Kitara Triliana II, of Eternian.  
  
Kitara walked out into the room and stood next to her mother.  
  
"You ready Kitara? If you are not I will understand." asked Entrina.  
  
"I am mother. You may start whenever your ready." replied Kitara.  
  
But deep in her mind, she was scared out of her mind. She hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as her mother had described it. She was soon to find out that her hopes were far from true....................  
  
  
  
^^ What did you think? Please tell me in your review.  
  
Go to my website for more updates..(if the computer doesn't freeze again, they will be more frequent.) ^-^ http://www.geocities.com/super_sailoreternia16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Sailormoon. ^-^' 


	2. Turning Point

Chapter One- Turning Point  
  
(last chapter)  
  
Kitara walked out into the room and stood next to her mother.  
  
"You ready Kitara? If you are not I will understand." asked Entrina.  
  
"I am mother. You may start whenever your ready." replied Kitara.  
  
But deep in her mind, she was scared out of her mind. She hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as her mother had described it. She was soon to find out that her hopes were far from true...............  
  
  
  
Palace of Eternian-  
  
Standing in front of her mother, Kitara was waiting for her to start the ceremony.  
  
Raising her hands above her head, Entirna began to chant in the ancient language of the Eternians'.  
  
" Milana garita misan dauturae herisan rightuan. Garita herisan thea poranite ifanse thea grenta goddeseas ifanse Eternian!!!!! Misan sheandas recivanta thya righturan neah........"  
  
The room filled with blinding purple and silver light. It then concentrated into a ball in Entirna's hands. She then placed the glowing ball of light on her daughter.  
  
The pain was all Kitara could sense as her mother gave her the power. The room began to spin whan her mother finished giving the power to her, try as she might Kitara still collapsed from the amount of power that was given to her.  
  
"Kitara are you alright?" asked her mother in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yes mother I am fine. I just need to sit down for a while thats all." said Kitara as she sat down in her throne.  
  
After about five minutes the room stoped spinning, and Kitara could finally stand up without falling. Getting out of her seat, she walked over to Pluto.  
  
"Are you ready to go your highness?" asked Pluto.  
  
"Yes I am Pluto, take me to the Time Gates." said Kitara.  
  
Pluto raised her staff and tapped on the floor twice. In a flash of garnet light, a portal appeared in front of Kitara and Pluto.  
  
"Enter Young Princess, from here your journey begins." said Pluto as Kitara entered the portal.  
  
Flying for what seemed like an eternity, Kitara appeared at the Time gates, Pluto appeared soon after.  
  
"I suggest you transform Princess, it will make the trip much easier for you." advised Pluto.  
  
"Eternity Crystal Power!" cried Kitara as she transformed into Sailoreternia, Guardian of Dimensions.  
  
"You will keep your memories of this time line, you will stay the same age, and you should appear in the midst of the battle against Beryl." said Pluto " I will contact you shortly after you arrive, becarefull young one all the dimensions depend on you."  
  
" Thank you Pluto. Which gate is the one I enter." siad Eternia.  
  
"The one on your left. Good luck." said Pluto as Eternia entered the portal and promtly fell unconscious.  
  
Earth-  
  
"Mercury, do you know who that is?" asked a person.  
  
These voices sounded very faint to Kitara, she tried to move but nothing would obay her. Kitara graoned in pain, it felt like she fell off a cliff.  
  
"She's starting to come around, Sailormoon." said another voice  
  
When Kitara opened her eyes she saw five different Sailorscouts looking down at her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kitara, not knowing she was still in her transformed state.  
  
"You fell from a portal, about 20 feet in the air." said a scout in a blue uniform.  
  
"No wonder why I can't move much. By the way who are you guys?" asked Eternia.  
  
"We were going to ask you the same question."said another scout.  
  
"I'm Sailormoon." said a girl with long blonde hair in a odango hair style.  
  
"Were Sailors Mecury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter." said the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm Sailoreternia. I come from the past to help out young Serenity and her scouts." said Eternia, getting up from the ground.  
  
"I guess you guys are the ones I am looking for." said Eternia taking out her staff.( a.n: her staff is much like Pluto's only it has a one star Dragonball intsead of the Garnet orb.)  
  
"Eternia, why did you travel forward in time to help us?" asked Sailorjupiter.  
  
"I did because in our books of Ancient Legends, I was fortold to come here and help once my mother closed the Eterna gate." explained Eternia scaning the horizon.  
  
"Is it safe to detransform?" asked Eternia, looking around again.  
  
"Not untill the Z-team leaves." explained Sailoemercury.  
  
"We called them here because we didn't know if you were on our side."said Sailorvenus.  
  
"Here they come now." said Sailormars pointing towards the sky.  
  
(a.n: by this time Vegeta was already on the side of good.)  
  
"Sailormoon what's the problem here?" asked a man with black hair that stood out in all directions.  
  
"Well this new Sailorscout dropped from a portal and we did'nt know who she was so we called you over." said Sailormoon.  
  
"Well who is she.?" demanded a man with black hair that defyed gravity.  
  
"She says she's Sailoreternia." said Sailormercury. "And from what it looks like she is."  
  
"I am also the Princess of Eternian. I was sent back in time to help Young Serenity and her scouts aginst their current enemy." explained Eternia. "By chance are you the Saiyan Prince?"  
  
"I am the Saiyan Price Vegeta." replied the man with the gravity defying hair.  
  
"So I finally meet a Saiyan from the planet that orbited my own." said Eternia putting away her staff.  
  
"Your an Eternian! I thought they all died out years ago." said the other man.  
  
"Of course she is Kakarrot. My grandfather often told stories of the daughter of Queen Entirna. She was the Princess to recive the powers of thier goddess Milana." explained Vegeta.  
  
"It wasn't very pleasent either. You got off lucky in that part Serenity." said Eternia.  
  
"Well since everything is ok, we'll be seeing you guys later." said Goku as the Z-team left.  
  
"You know Sailormoon is Princess Serenity." asked Sailorjupiter.  
  
"How could I forget such an energetic Princess, plus I could never forget her face." said Eternia, "I guess we can de transform now." said Eternia.  
  
"Yeah we can." said Mars, as they all detransformed.  
  
"Darn I'm still in my princess gown!" cried Kitara.  
  
  
  
^^ What did you think? Please tell me in your review.  
  
Go to my website for more updates.. ^-^ http://www.geocities.com/super_sailoreternia16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Sailormoon. ^-^' 


End file.
